


Safe

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, Nature, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: Above him, someone stood, wet hairs falling into a soft face.“I’m amazing.” Ben answered, smiling up at the boy, no, man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bea if you read this, I'm sorry but i love to sin. 
> 
> its not even smut :DD

Waves crashed against the cliff, bringing new fresh air with its spray of cold water.

Ben felt refreshed as he sat there, feet hanging over the edge of the cliff, socks already dripping water back into the endless sea. A thunder rolled through the air and Ben felt his face splitting into a grin.

Summer storm.

Lying flat on his back, Ben could feel every tiny rock under his back, every tiny spray of water wetting his legs. He shut his eyes.

“You alright?” Came a voice, long after Ben had drowned in the music of the world around him, the bass of the thunder, the rhythm from the sea. The voice fitted perfectly into the play. Slowly, Ben opened his eyes, eyelashes heavy with raindrops holding onto them.

Above him, someone stood, wet hairs falling into a soft face.

“I’m amazing.” Ben answered, smiling up at the boy, no, man.

“Better than I was in ages.” The man chuckled and sat down next to Ben, legs drawn tightly to his body. Only then Ben noticed the soft falling of a skirt from the mans hips and the long shirt he wore.

“What about you?” He turned his face into the soft rain again, licking his lips to taste the summer.

“Same.” The man said, voice once again falling into the same wave line that everything around them did.

And then they listened to the rain.

* * *

 

Ben walked along the coast line, watching how the waves hit the cliff harder and harder, he could feel the electricity in the air, making the hair on his body stand up in attention.

He could feel the stress fading, could feel his shoulders relax. He finally could breathe again.

He sank onto the rock, already undoing his shoes as he heard steps behind him.

“What a beautiful storm.” Came the same voice. The same man that smiled at him before vanishing into the forest. Leaving Ben feeling somehow hollow.

“You are back.” Ben rasped out, eyes closing as the first wind ruffled his hair.

“I never went away.” He sat down again, this time his yellow shorts rustling in the motion.

Silent once again.

“Can I show you something?” A nod and Ben was lead away from his cliff and into the forest, where the air smelled piney, earthy, deep instead of airy, fresh and light.

“Where are we going?” They passed a fallen tree and Ben watched as the rain made it look alive once again, deep brown and green.

“My safe heaven.”

“Why show it to a stranger?”

“Because I took yours by accident.”

* * *

 

“It's so much calmer here.“ the man said, leading him into a clearing, green and lush even in the rain. A tree stump was in the middle, perfect size for someone to lie on top of it, surrounded by weeping flowers.

“Beautiful.” Ben said and then he was tugged until he was lying next to the man on the stump, staring into the forest sky.

* * *

 

“My name is Mike.” The man said, weeks after their first encounter.

“Ben.” They smiled at each other.

* * *

 

“You really like the forest, don’t you?” Mike hummed, nuzzling into Ben's throat.

“And you the ocean.” He murmured back, lips dragging over sweaty skin.

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

“how did you guys meet?”

“I took his safe heaven and made it ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
